Chroniques d'une Morphée déjanté
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Recueil d'histoire Solangelo.
1. Raisons

**Résumé: Les 21 raisons pour lesquels Will Solace a embrassé Nico di Angelo.**

1: Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils se tournaient autour.

2: Will avait toujours eu un faible pour les beaux bruns ténébreux.

3: Nico le faisait vraiment craquer.

4: Parce qu'il était terriblement mignon.

5: Il voulait savoir jusqu'à où la rougeur de ses joues pouvait allé.

6: Parce qu'il était terriblement mignon quand il rougissait.

7: Réponse: jusqu'aux oreilles, voir plus, Will devait continuer ses expériences.

8: C'était aussi un peu pour l'énerver.

9: Parce qu'il était trop chou quand il s'énervait.

10: Kayla la harcelait tout les jours pour qu'il le fasse.

11: Une fille de Morphée bizarre aux cheveux bleus le harcelait chaque nuits dans ses rêves pour qu'il le fasse en lui répétant que des centaines de fans n'attendaient que ça.

12: Sortir avec un fils d'Hadès aurait été une super alliance pour capture l'étendard.

13: Et aussi pour les protéger des assauts de Clarisse qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le coups du char ailé.

14: Enfaite, Will n'avait pas du tout pensé aux raisons 12 et 13, il avait embrassé Nico sur un coup de tête.

15: Nico lui avait apporté un coca à l'infirmerie, et là, Will avait craqué.

16: Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était amoureux de Nico.

17: Nico avait des lèvres vachement attirantes vous savez?

18: Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieux de la figure que Nico voulait la même chose.

19: Qui pourrait résister à Will? (Mis à part les Chasseresses BIEN SUR)

20: Will était très, très amoureux.

21: Vingts raison ça vous suffit pas bande de fan affamés?

 **Voila, c'était le premier OS de ce recueil. J'espère que ça vous à plut. N'esitez pas à me proposer vos idées dans les commentaires, j'en ferais un OS.**

 **A bientôt!**


	2. Pensée

**"Vingt et une pensée qui ont traversé ma tête quand il m'a embrassé"**  
 **Résumé: Suite de "21 raisons pour lesquels Will a embrassé Nico" .Les Vingt et une pensées qui ont traversé l'esprit de Nico quand Will l'a embrassé. Par ordre d'apparition.**  
PdV: Nico  
Quand Will Solace m'a embrassé par surprise, voici ce qui m'est passé par la tête:  
"Par Hadès!"  
"Mais qu'est ce qui lui prends?!"  
"Il fait ça a tout les gens qui lui apporte un coca?!"  
"J'espère que non."  
"Faites que je sois un cas à part"  
"J'ai le cœur qui bats très vite."  
"Calme toi Nico"  
"Il va bien finir par te lâcher"  
"Il embrasse bien"  
"Vraiment bien"  
"Depuis combien de temps j'attends ça?"  
"Et lui?"  
"J'espère qu'il y personne autour"  
"Par Hadès, c'est très gênant, j'ai envie de disparaitre sous terre"  
"Mais si je m'en vais il arrête de m' embrasser"  
"Je vais rester"  
"Bons dieux, c'est le paradis"  
"Est ce qu'il m'embraseras souvent comme ça?"  
"J'espère que oui"  
"Il...Il met la langue là?"  
"Oh par l'Olympe!"  
Et là j'ai arrêté de penser.


	3. Et vous, qu'en pensez vous?

**Comment réagissent neuf personnes de la colonie où du camp Jupiter en apprenant que Nico est en couple avec Will?**

1\. Percy:  
Quand Percy avait appris que Nico sortait avec Will Solace, il avait un peu bugué. C'était donc ça le genre de Nico? Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il partait du principe que son cousin finirait avec un héros de la colonie où un sénateur de la nouvelle Rome. Mais un médecin? Percy n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Will différait tellement de Nico. Aucune personne normalement constitué n'aurai songé à les mettre ensemble./p  
Sauf une fille bizarre du bungalow de Morphée.  
Mais Percy supposait que c'était une extraterrestre .  
"Et puis, bon, Will était le fils du fils du frère du père de Nico. C'était pas moral! Percy était dans le déni , même si trois camp de demis dieux et une bande de magicien trinquait joyeusement à ce nouveaux couples.  
2\. Hazel:  
Hazel commençait à se désespérer que son grand frère ne trouve jamais personne quand Will était arrivé. Elle l'avait une française voyant débarquer les Américains en Normandie. Elle connaissait depuis peu et l'adorais déjà. Il était un peu bizarre , mais bon, Nico aussi. Et puis, il était tellement gentil et drôle! Elle se réjouissait de l'avoir probablement comme beau frère.  
Mais elle l'avait quand même menacé de mort lente et douloureuse si il faisait du mal à Nico.  
On ne savait jamais.  
3\. Reyna:  
Reyna était légèrement déçue par cette nouvelle, mais juste un peu, c'était une guerrière, pas une romantique. Mais quand même, elle aimait bien Nico, et même si elle s'était fait jeter par deux enfants des trois grands, elle continuait d'espérer avec la peur de celle qui se voit devenir vieille fille. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas la certitude que Nico lui ferais sa demande en mariage dans les 24 heures, mais elle avait vaguement éffloré l'idée que le fils d'Hadès aurait eu un quelconque sentiment pour elle. mais elle s'était rendu compte que la seule chose qu'elle éprouvait pour Nico était une terrible et sans bornes affection fraternel.  
De toute façons, elle était destiné à se faire jeter par tout les garçons qu'elle aimait bien. Elle devrait peut être se rabattre sur les filles?  
4\. Thalia:  
Thalia ne l'avouerait jamais , mais elle aimait bien le petit Nico di Angelo depuis qu'elle était allé le repêcher lui et sa sœur chez les mortels. il avait un petit coté anarchiste qu'elle aurait bien voulu exploiter. mais le savoir en couple, c'était bien aussi. En plus, c'était un couple respectable selon les termes chasseresse.  
C'est à dire sans fille dedans.  
5 Drew:  
Drew était atteré. Après avoir était rejeté par Lee Flecher (il était mort) et Jason Grace, elle c'était tourné du côté de Will. Elle c'était décarcassé comme jamais et quand elle croyait avoir réussi, voila qu'il lui préférait Nico di Angelo. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce que Nico avait de plus qu'elle?  
Comment Will pouvait-il préférer les yeux noirs du fils d'Hadès à ses jolis formes féminine?  
Décidément, Drew ne comprenait pas.

A vrai dire, Piper s'y attendais un peu. Certes Nico et Will avaient autant de ressemblance qu'un tigre blanc et un poisson rouge (c'est à dire pas beaucoup)mais il suffisait d'être un peu attentif pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. La façon dont Will s'occupait de Nico quand il était blésé n'avait rien de professionnel. Et les rougeurs sur les joues du bruns quand l'Apollon lui souriait n'avait pas du tout l'air de coup de soleil, désolé Nico.  
Et Piper était presque sure que si Will passait des nuits entière aux bungalows 13, c'était pas par amitié viril.  
Alors non, Piper ne fut pas particulièrement étonnée d'apprendre que Nico di Angelo et Will Solace sortaient ensemble.  
7 Jason  
Quand Jason avait appris la nouvelle, il avait poussé un cris de joie retentissant. Il avait commencé à sauter partout et à lancer des étincelles. il avait serré dans ses bras, Nico, Will, Piper, une fille de Morphée teinte en bleus bizarre et Malcom, qui passait par là par cousin adoré chéri avait enfin trouvé sa moitié, depuis le temps qu'on attendais tous ça. Ce soir Jason sortait le champagne. Enfin, sans alcool, il restait romain quand même.  
8 Leo  
Léo était perdu en Albanie quand Nico et Will avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient en couple. Il n'avait donc pas eu de réaction se jour là.  
9 Bianca  
Bianca avait appris la mise en couple de son frère d'une manière plus troublante. Elle n'était pas officiellement au courant mais sa réincarnation, elle, l'était très bien.  
Sur 15 milliard de personne dans le monde, Bianca c'était réincarné dans une fan de Solangelo.

Et vous là, derrière votre écran (oui, je peu vous voir entrain de lire) que pensez vous du Solangelo?


	4. Histoire de bicyclette

**Coucou tout le monde! je vous présente un nouvelle OS Solangelo UA. J'espère que ça vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Nico di Angelo était assis sur les marches du seuil de sa maison et jouait avec des figurines de plombs dans le sable de l'allée. Il faisait chaud en ce début d'été 1990 et le soleil soulevait la poussière du chemin qui menait au village. Ouzouer. Un minuscule village du centre de la France. Voila où lui et son père étaient allé s'enterrer depuis la mort de sa sœur Bianca.

Nico entendit la porte de sa maison s'ouvrir puis les pas de son père s'avancer vers lui.

-Ça va mon grand? Demanda-t-il, Tu t'ennuie pas trop?

Nico haussa les épaules.

-Un peu.

Son père passa une main dans les cheveux noir d'encre de son fils.

-J'ai pas trop le temps de jouer avec toi, désoler. Pourquoi tu ferais pas un tour avec la bicyclette qu'on t'as trouvé au village?

Nouveau haussement d'épaule. Nico n'était pas quelqu'un de très expressif...Son père non plus, ce qui ne facilitait pas les conversations. Il décida de rentrer, laissant son fils seul.

Nico releva la tête vers la bicyclette posée contre le mur de leur maison.

Comme le père de Nico n'était pas très riche, il lui avait offert une bicyclette trouvé sur un vide grenier. Elle était vielle, avec une selle défoncé, une peinture bleus qui s'écaillait et des roues bien trop grandes. Mais ce n'était pas tellement ça qui dérangeait Nico. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas faire du vélo.

A quatorze ans quand même, c'était un peu rare mais personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui apprendre. Même pas son père, qui pensait qu'on lui avait appris à l'école.

Nico se leva et épousseta son pantalon pour s'approcher du vélo. Au moment ou il attrapait le guidon, une voix lança:

-Jolie bicyclette.

Nico se retourna. Celui qui avait parlé était un garçon de son age qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il avait des cheveux blonds qui encadrait un visages souriant plein de tâches de rousseur et aux beaux yeux bleus délavés. Il portait une vielle tenue du genre 19ème siècle que personne ne mettais plus, sauf sous la menace de mamie qui veut que son petit fils soit élégant le jour de la communion de sa petite sœur.

Nico grommela un vague merci. Le garçon s'approcha.

-Avant, j'avais la même bicyclette. Déclara-t-il, je peux l'essayer?

Nico haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas en faire, alors autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose...La garçon enfourcha la selle et fit d'abord le tour d'un arbre de la cour. Puis, il commença à faire des figures du genre que faisait Luke Castellan à l'école pour épater ses copains.

Nico le regardait faire sans rien dire, envieux. Le garçon parfait arrêté et se tourna vers lui, souriant.

-Quand tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il.

-Nico.Répondit Nico.

Le garçon sourit.

-Moi c'est Will. Dis, elle est super ta bicyclette. Pourquoi t'en fais pas?

Nico se renfrogna.

-Je sais pas en faire. Marmonna-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce que Will se moque mais...

-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

Nico hésita, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ?

.

Will revenait presque tous les jours pour apprendre à Nico à faire de la bicyclette. Nico ne le voyaient jamais venir sur le sentier, il surgissait toujours à l'improviste. Après avoir appris à Nico à faire de bicyclette, Will lui montra plusieurs figure à faire avec. Nico s'amusait bien avec lui. Depuis que Will était là, il se sentait moins seul. C'était un garçon gentil, souriant, qui apportait un peu de chaleur son quotidien triste. Malgré tout, il était parfois bizarre, portait toujours ses vieux vêtements du19ème et avait des expressions tout aussi vieilles.

Parfois,Will montait sur la bicyclette, et, Nico derrière lui,l'emmenait faire un tour sur les bords de la rivière. Ils n'y croisaient jamais personne, et ça leur allait très bien.

Un soir, alors qu'il longeait les bords de la rivière en bicyclette,Nico demanda:

-Dis Will, tu voudrais trop quoi plus tard ?

Will jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Hum?Ah, je voulais être médecin.

Nico releva la tête.

-Et maintenant ?

Will ne répondit pas. À la place demanda :

-Et toi ? Tu voudrais faire quoi ?

Nico esquissa un sourire, ce qui ne lui arrivait qu'avec Will.

-Je voudrais voyager. Pas bien loin au début. .. Par exemple... voir la tour Eiffel.

Will eut une petite exclamation moqueuse.

-La tour Eiffel ? Tu parles cet horrible chantier qui défigure notre capitale ?

Nico le regarda d'un air étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre la tour Eiffel ? Il décida de changer de sujet.

-Au fait, je sais toujours pas où tu vis.

Will agita la main vers la gauche.

-Derrière le verger là-bas. C'est une grande maison toute blanche. La seule d'ailleurs. Il y a un cerisier dans le jardin.

Nico reste un instant sans rien dire.

-Je pourrais venir un jour ?

Aussitôt,il trouva sa question malpolie.

On ne s'invitait pas chez les gens comme ça. Will lui avait jamais demandé s'il voulait venir, peut-être pour une raison qui ne le regardait pas.

Will pilla net et descendit la selle. Privé de l'équilibre de son conducteur, la bicyclette tangua et Nico failli tomber.

-Il est tard. Fit Will. Faut que je rentre.

Nicole regarda d'un air étonné.

-Je...j't'ai vexé ? Demanda-t-il. Désolé...

Will se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-Hein?Mais tu m'as pas vexé voyons ! Je dois vraiment y aller, je...

Il hésita un instant, puis attrapa la nuque de Nico pour l'embrasser légèrement.

Là,Nico failli VRAIMENT tomber de la bicyclette. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Après une courte réflexion, il s'en fichait. Il ferma les yeux et répondit doucement au baiser, le cœur palpitant. Il ne savait pas si il faisait ça bien puisqu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant. Will s'éloigna doucement. Nico et lui souriaient comme des fous, sans un mots.

Finalement,ce Will qui brisa le silence.

-Je suis vraiment retard...

Nico hocha la tête et prit sa place sur la selle tendit que Will s'éloignait dans la nuit.

.

Le lendemain, comme Nico sorti, Will n'était pas là. Il l'attendit longtemps, mais il ne venait pas. Pourtant, après ce qui s'était passé hier, il aurait dû arriver. Nico finit par supposer qu'il était malade parce que les attraper froid hier en rentrant dans la nuits tout seul. Au bout d'un instant d'hésitation, il décida d'aller lui rendre visite chez lui. Après tout, maintenant il savait où il habitait.

-Papa! Lança Nico en direction du couloir,je vas faire un tour en bicyclette !

Il entendit un vague grognement qui signifiait l'accord paternel.

Nico enfourcha la bicyclette et pédala vers le verger qu'avait désigné Will. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre une grande maison blanche. Comme l'avait dit Will, un grand cerisier en fleurs poussait dans le jardin. A une de ses branches était accroché une balançoire sur laquelle était assise petite fille blonde. Nico s'étonna. Il ne savait pas que Will avait une petite sœur.

Il s'approcha de la petite fille, son vélo à la main.

-Excuse-moi,fit-il. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à ton grand frère ?

La gamine leva ses yeux bleus vers lui.

-J'ai pas grand frère moi. S'étonna-t-elle.

Nico fronça les sourcils.

-Ton...ton cousin alors.

La petite fille secoue la tête.

-J'en ai pas non plus.

Au moment Nico aller ouvrir la bouche de nouveau, elle lança :

-Écoute, tes questions, j'y comprends rien. Ma maman, elle est pas là, mais tu peux aller demander à Mamie. Elle est sur la véranda.

En effet, une vieille dame lisait tranquillement dans un transat,près d'une table basse ou se trouvait un pot de fleurs, de verre de jus d'orange et cadre de photos. Nico s'avança, traînant toujours la bicyclette derrière lui. La femme releva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue du vélo.

-Ça alors ! S'exclama-t-elle. Cette bonne vieille bicyclette. Commentas-tu su qu'elle venait d'ici jeune homme?

Nico ne sut pas quoi répondre. Puis, au bout d'un court silence, demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

La vieille dame se redressa et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur un tabouret. Nico posa la bicyclette contre la véranda.

-Je m'appelle Kayla Solace, enchanté. fit-elle. Cette bicyclette était grand frère. Il l'adorait. Il savait faire toute sorte de figure avec.C'était impressionnant. Il est mort très jeune. Il devait avoir ton âge. Il est eu un accident de voiture avec ma mère. Tiens, c'est lui.

Elle lui tendit le cadre, qui contenait une photo en noir et blanc d'un garçon habillé avec de vieux vêtements, qui souriaient à l'objectif, la bicyclette de Nico à la main.

-Il s'appelait Will, ajouta Kayla. Will Solace.

Nico se laissa tomber sur le tabouret sans avoir la force de répondre.

-Ho merde. Chuchota-t-il.

Il était tombé amoureux d'un revenant.


	5. Origine

**Salut les gens! Devinez ce que j'ai retrouvé ? Mon premier Solangelo! Musique !**

 **Au début je voulais pas le poster, mais une amie, qui, par respect pour sa vie privé, nous représenterons ici sous les traits de Godzilla, m'a dit :**

 **Godzilla : Hé, c'est sympa ce truc, tu vas le poster ?**

 **Moi : Je pense pas .**

 **Godzilla, pointant vers moi un onagre : Poste j'te dis !**

 **C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, sous vos yeux ébaillis je vous raconterais...les origines du Solangelo !**

Oyez brave gens ! Approchez de l'acropole...euh...de mon carton et venez entendre de votre dévouée aéde comment William Tedy Apollon Solace et tombé amoureux de Nico Gabriel Hadès di Angelo !Euh..j'ai attiré juste un poulet et une chèvre bigleuse ? Ah non, il y a des gens derrière l'écran, ça va...

A vrai dire, la première fois que Will attendit parler de Nico, ce ne fut pas le coups de foudre,les cloches ne se sont pas misent à sonner, et la pièce ne s'est pas mystérieusement illuminée. Naaan...

Il faut dire que Will était arrivé à la colonie pile poile après que Nico en soit parti pour cause de deuil. A l'époque, Will avait était intrigué par la grosse fissure près du réfectoire. Lee avait banalisé le sujet d'un :

-C'est Nico. Je crois qu'il à pété un fusible à la mort de sa sœur, mais j'ai pas tout suivis. C'est un gamin sans importance, laisse tomber...

Will n'avait pas chercher à en savoir plus . Il s'était peu à peu intégré à la colonie et avait appris la médecine ( il avait un don inné pour ça) il était même sorti avec quelqu'un du bungalow 6. J'ai pas tout suivi, parce que à l'époque, j'avais autre chose à faire figurez vous, mais si j'ai bien compris, ils ne s'aimaient pas, l'autre avait juste trouvé Will mignon, et comme Will était toujours près à rendre service...Il s'était fait larguer, mais c'était sans regret puisqu'il n'était pas amoureux.

De toute façons, j'ai pas tout suivis.

Et puis, à la bataille du labyrinthe, Will avait enfin rencontré celui qu'on appelle communément Death boy. Le fils d'Apollon commençait à se demander si ils avaient vraiment une quelconque chance de gagner cette bataille (surtout que son grand frère Lee venait de se faire écrabouiller par la massue d'un géant. Quand Nico avait débarqué, semant la mort (des monstres) et le désolations (des monstres toujours). En le voilant se battre, Will avait était sérieusement impressionné. Lui qui ne savait même pas tenir correctement un arc, il aurait été bien incapable de manier l'épée ainsi.

Lorsque Nico avait invoqué son armée de morts, Will avait eu la certitude que, Lee étant désormais réduit à l'état peu enviable de hérissons écrasé, le fils d'Hadès serait son unique et éternel héros.

Vous savez ce que ça fait l'adrénaline... on est entrain de gagner une bataille, on pense à des trucs plus délirant les uns que les autre, on se fête ça au Red Bull et se retrouve dans la foret à danser avec un poulet sous l'œil atterré et quelque peu saoul de votre frère adoptif.

Pas que ça me soit déjà arrivé bien sur.

Will n'avait envie que d'une chose (a par survivre à la bataille s'entend) : lui parler. Lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour mieux le connaître. Lee avait dit que Nico était un gamin, mais ce type n'avait rien d'un gosse. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu des choses qu'un gamin n'aurait pas dû connaître. Quand Nico avait perdu connaissance après avoir invoqué ses zombis, c'était l'instinct de médecin de Will qui l'avait poussé vers lui, mais Percy Jackson était arrivé avant lui et Will s'était découragé. Même si Nico s'était réveillé relativement rapidement, Will pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il n'était pas comme ça avec ses patients d'habitude. Il s'acharner pas autant pour savoir quelqu'un en bonne santé. Il se trouvait bizarre quand Nico était là. Pas bizarre dans le sens qu'il avait peur, comme les autres sang mêlé, non, c'était bizarre autrement. Il avait l'impression d'un truc vivants qui frétillait dans son estomac. (oui, JE SAIS Lacy, c'est pas ultra romantique comme comparaison, mais j'ai pas mieux en stock)

Nico était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu par le Labyrinthe. Will avait continué à vivre comme avant, mais de temps en temps, quand il passait devant le réfectoire, il pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au fils d'Hadès qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de connaître.

Will avait fini par le revoir à la bataille de Manathan. Il était arrivé pile au bon moment, avec tellement de classe que le cœur de Will avait fait un bond. Deux plutôt, soyons honnête entre nous les filles (Ah, ce poulet est un mâle, pardon monsieur. T'es là aussi Mitchell, t'as pas autre chose à faire?).

Le cœur de Will avait donc fait un bond (ou deux, comme vous voulez) et son esprit la réflexion que ce n'était peut être pas JUSTE de l'admiration que Nico provoquait chez lui.

Cette réflexion l'avait passablement perturbé durant la bataille. Croyez moi, j'en suis témoin, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à Nico et avait l'air tellement préoccupé qu'il à bien failli y passer autant de fois que Zeus à pécho.

Heureusement pour vous que j'étais là pour assurer ses arrières. Je veux une statue en cookie à mon effigie.

Oui, bon d'accord Lacy, je continue.

Bref, Will finit par conclure qu'il était raide dingue de Nico. Notamment après l'épisode de l'ascenseur.

Pendant que Percy et les autres héros étaient remercié, Will avait fini de soigné les blessés et repartait par l'ascenseur quand une silhouette sombre s'était glissé entre les portes qui se refermaient. Le cœur de Will avait fait un petit bond en reconnaissant Nico.

Le fils d'Hadès avait épousseté un peu de poussière de monstre de son blouson et regardé Will sans le voir. Will n'avait pas supporté ce regard. Il ne voulait pas que Nico le regarde comme il regardait les autres. Il voulait être spécial pour le brun. Will voyait bien que les yeux de Nico était différent quand il regardait Percy. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à ça lui ? Il en crevait de jalousie.

Percy n'aurait jamais put rendre Nico heureux, alors que Will, lui, aurait tout donné pour le faire sourire.

-Tu redescend chez les mortels je suppose ? Avait demandé Nico d'une voix qui avait fait tomber Will des nues.

Pourtant croyais moi, c'était une voix normal, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit de l'amour.

En parlant de l'amour, de mon coté, j'avais raté l'ascenseur du Solangelo, et j'ai vue un beau mec aillé qui partait en ricanant, un arc à la main. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

Pendant ce temps, Will observait Nico comme on regarde une statue grecque. Il le trouvait terriblement beau, même si il était tout décoiffé en couvert de sang. Le blond se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, cherchant en vain quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi pour qu'il le remarque, qu'il sache que quelqu'un voulait bien de lui comme ami.

Ou plus si affinité.

Mais quand Will eut enfin le courage de s'adresser à lui, l'ascenseur, arrivait et Nico s'en alla sans un regard pour le pauvre fils d'Apollon énamouré qu'il laissait derrière lui. Et Will s'était fait l'effet d'un crétin...

Par la suite, Will avait reparlé à Nico à la colonie pour lui proposer de jouer au basket, il n'avait récolté qu'un « T'es qui ? ».

Après le départ de Nico, la vie avait continué à la colonie, Will attendant le retour de Nico. Et le repas aussi.

Et, finalement, Nico et lui c'était retrouvés, sur la colline, un ans plus tard. Will avait tellement remuer sa frustration de ne pas le voir pendant près d'un ans, sans que Nico se soucis d'eux le moins du monde, qu'il pouvait assurer à toute personne se trouvant dans sa tête que Nico di Angelo ne partirais pas de la colonie de si tôt.

Et qu'il sortirait avec lui.

.

-Et voilà!termina la fille de Morphée debout sur le carton.

Nyssa leva la main.

-Mais..osa-t-elle. Comment tu peux savoir que ça c'est passé exactement comme ça Thal' ?

Thal' lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-Je suis la fille de Morphée ! Je vois tout leurs rêve. Même les tiens Mitchell. Fait pas cette tête, tout le monde rêve d'énucléer Drew.

Son publique rit.

-Tu vas encore nous raconter des histoires de Solangelo?demanda Lacy, toute contente.

Thal' haussa les épaules.

-Je suis leur aède!se vanta-t-elle, c'est même moi qui les ai mis ensemble ! Vous voulez que je vous raconte?

-OUI!s'écrièrent une vingtaine de sang mêlé, une mortelle rousse et un poulet.

Thal' sourit fièrement.

-Bien, alors, Will...oh, un écureuil !

 **Bon, bah je t'avais prévenu Godzilla, c'est pas super ! Bon, à par ça, j'ai reçu la reviews de quelqu'un voulant une suite à Une histoire de bicyclette, d'autres personnes en voudrait une ?**


End file.
